Posse:*N7 Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Division*
'' About the posse The N7 Special Tactics and Reconnaisance Division, otherwise known as the N7 Spectre Division or N7-STRD, is a unique squad that specializes in small unit tactics, traditional pathfinder roles, fire supoprt and command, and forward reconnaisance. The N7-STRD was inspired by, obviously, Mass Effect's N7 special forces program and the Spectres, as well as the U.S. Air Force's Combat Control Teams. The mission of the N7-STRD is relatively similar to all three; the Division will deploy undetected into combat and hostile enviornments to establish assault zones while simultaneously providing forward recon. It will also conduct direct and covert action against agressors to the posse and other fellow players. One thing we WILL NOT tolerate is the bullying of players. If anyone is continually harrassed by another player or posse and kept from enjoying the game, we will take action and assist the victim by any means necessary. Aside from all the serious talk, the posse was made to bring the illustrious N7 program to the world of RDR and it we'll have fun doing it. We will participate in many in-game activities, such as group hunting, gang hideouts, co-op missions, and many other miscellaneous actions. We're all here to play the game, and we all will. Now, the posse does in fact follow a ranking system. The ranks are as follows: -Enlisted Ranks -Serviceman 3rd Class (Private) -Serviceman 2nd Class (Private First Class) -Serviceman 3rd Class (Corporal) -NCOs -Service Chief -Gunnery Chief -Operations Chief -Officers -2nd Lieutenant -1st Lieutenant -Lieutenant Commander -Staff Commander -Major The rank of Servceman 3rd Class will be attained by most enlistees upon completion of the Special Combataives Training (SCT) and formal induction into the posse. However, a higher rank can be achieved by inductees who show potential during the SCTs. After intial rank is given, members can then earn promotions after each month of service or by performing a service to the posse or civilian players. These services will be met with a reward and the service can be anything benefitial... but performing these services will not always promise a promotion. Joining the posse Joining the posse is simple. Future members will have to complete a simple test called the "100 Mile Run". This will prove the intiate's loyalty to the clan and test their endurance. Further details will be provided once the member is ready for initiation. After the 100 Mile Run, initates will then have to perform several other tests, including close combat training, reconnaisance and stealth training, marksman training, horseback endurance training, and demolitions training. Anyone can join this posse... but, you have to prove that you're willing to go the distance to join the posse and that you're willing to improve skills you are weak in. If this posse appeals to you, then please contact the posse leader and welcome aboard! Members Officers * Major HunterKiller360 * Staff Commander __________ * Lieutenant Commander __________ * 1st Lieutenant __________ * 2nd Lieutenant __________ Enlisted and NCOs * Serviceman 3rd Class - * Serviceman 3rd Class - * Serviceman 3rd Class - External links Category:Posses }}